


A Boring Afternoon?

by orphan_account



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: John is a Naughty Boy, M/M, Masturbating, Smut, honestly why are you here?, i need jesus, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John gets bored one afternoon when nobody is homeA shitty oneshot I wrote one night





	A Boring Afternoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself, because this is gonna be shite

“Mimi!” My yell is heard throughout the house. I had just gotten home from another long day at school.  
“Mimi!” I call out again. Still no reply.  
“She’s probably out at a job interview or something” I thought as i walk to my room. I chuck my bag down on the floor and throw myself onto the bed.  
“What to do, what to do” I wonder. I don’t have any homework to do, and most of my friends are out doing things.  
“Might as well use the empty house to my advantage” I chuckle as i sit up. Mimi wont be home for another 4 hours probably. I could find a nice bird to bring home and shag. I start getting excited just thinking about it. Having her gripping onto the bedsheets, screaming my name as I pound into her. I can see myself pulling at her short, dark brown hair as she bends over the bed, begging to be fucked. I can feel my pants getting uncomfortably tight. As I unbuckle my belt, I imagine trailing my hands across her soft skin, kissing every inch of her body. I let out a moan as I begin to slowly palm myself through my jeans. I use my other hand to run my fingers over my nipples. I see myself flipping her over, kissing those plump lips and looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

Then I recognise their face. 

It’s Paul fucking McCartney. 

This whole time, I have been imagining having sex with my best mate. 

I try to push the thought of him out of my head, but he keeps coming back. I let out a shaky moan as my erection begins to twitch. Well, I can’t stop now. I hook my fingers under the waistband of my boxers and slowly pull them down. My cock springs free and hit my stomach. I grasp it in my hands and expel a low groan. As I slowly move my hand from the tip to the base, I can only see Paul with his lips wrapped around my shaft, slowly sucking it off. I teasingly brush my thumb over my slit, whining while spreading the pre-cum all over. I now see Paul lying on the bed, legs spread open, begging for me to fill him up. I imagine fingering him slowly to prep him, all the while my hand has begun to stroke myself. I start to move my hand faster as I imagine thrusting into Paul as he lets out a load moan and bites his lip. By this point, I am a moaning mess. This carries on for a while as I see Paul moaning loudly and wriggling about under me. My hand begins to work my erection so fast, that I feel like I am only a few seconds away from orgasm.  
“Oh fuck yes John!” I can hear Paul scream as I continue to thrust into my hand. My breathing is heavy by now and i know that I am close to cumming.  
“Cum for me Paul, I want to see you cum for me.” I moan. I imagine myself jerking Paul off while I continue fucking him. I see him grip the bedsheets and his knuckles turn white.  
“Oh my- fuck John I’m cumming!” Paul screams as he shoots out the white, sticky liquid all over his chest. This is enough to send me over the edge as well.  
“Shit Paul, I’m gonna cum!” I shout as I feel my mind become hazy. My hand moves incredibly fast around my dick. I can feel that familiar feeling building up in my stomach. My vision goes white, and all it takes is a few more thrusts before I shoot my load all over the bed and my stomach. I let out a very load moan as I come down from my high. I slump back in my pillows as I feel my erection finally going down. 

Once I know I am completely finished, I think about what just happened. I just jacked off to Paul McCartney! Oh my god, it was so wrong, but it felt right. What am I thinking, he’s my best mate, of course it isn’t right! And being queer is illegal! Suddenly, a big realisation hit me. 

I think I’m in love with Paul.


End file.
